multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sekerede Yaqiri u'Kutlevi
Sekerede Yaqiri u'Kutlevi is a Vorian, specifically a High Commander. He commands the third High Command, and is also a representative in The Assembly. Appearance Yaqiri is a very tall Vorian, at 3.8 meters tall. His arms are slightly out of proportion, as they hang a few centimeters below the average point for a Vorian his size. Like most Vorians, his face is ivory white, mottled with a few timberwolf and light grey blotches. A piece is missing from an area by his eye, and has been replaced by a piece of nanodiamond. The eye right by this region is mechanical. Both of his legs are mechanical, caused by a field accident as a trooper in a suicide mission against a Yuharon platoon. Equipment If he has to fight, Yaqiri prefers heavier weaponry such as rocket launchers and HMG's. He also carries a single nanodiamond knife around with him, capable of slicing through metals and any organics with ease. This has saved him from assassination a total of three times. His personal battleship is known as The Daybreak. It is a class Suret-1 battleship. As he is no longer a field trooper, he usually wears newer fashions, such as hexagonally designed robes and capes. He has a slight obsession with hats. Personality Yaqiri is a slightly paranoid individual, always on the lookout for assassins. Other than this, he is completely sane, and is an honorable individual. He is usually truthful towards his fellow Grand Councilors, not wanting to break the law. As a High Commander, he maneuvers hundreds of detachments of troops, requiring him to be a highly intelligent individual. Biography Yaqiri is nearly 190 years old, or older than 60 human years. However, he does not show much aging due to Vorian nanotechnology upkeeping his health. Early Years Yaqiri was created on a rapid-construction Carrier known as The Kutlevi. He was recruited into the army as a trooper as soon as he exited education centers, and led his firing squad through several stealth missions. He was promoted to the leader of a platoon soon, leading asssaults on bases with many soldiers, and getting decisive victories. However, he did suffer from many major losses. Military Campaign Being promoted rapidly and rising through the ranks, Yaqiri soon became the leader of a Theater. As the leader of a large force of 3 million soldiers, he showed great tactics and responsibility in the razing of Yuharon worlds. In the time of having the theater, his unit only suffered from a total of 20 thousand casualties, ridiculously low for a Vorian unit. He stayed a Vosifravr, commanding 100 billion troops for around 20 years, before the High Commander before him died of old age. He was the number 1 option for the job, and he quickly accepted it. Current Activities Yaqiri now leads a trillion forces in the Assembly army, making up a huge portion of the fleet. His forces are now quickly destroying any remaining forces against the Auctors in the Imperius Galaxy. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Vorians Category:Individuals